


Underneath the Innocence of a Person

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Filthy smut for y'all.Prompt/Scenario:Daniel has a quite popular reputation for being the straight-A/teacher's pet student in his school and the others describe him as being quite innocent and pure for his age (he's 21), and every student in his college wants to be just like him: smart, witty, creative, well-behaved etc.On the other hand, Stephen, his longtime boyfriend, knows he's 100% the complete opposite of innocent and the correct terms to describe him is: kinky, dirty-minded and really, really submissive. (If it wasn't obvious already)(Don't Like, Don't Read..unless you're interested in it xD)
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 28





	Underneath the Innocence of a Person

**Author's Note:**

> Danphen smut, yay.

"Da-Daddy, p-please.." Daniel begs one more time, also stuttering in the process. The purple mohawk-haired male's hands slowly slid down his body, to his chest and eventually, inbetween his thighs, he gives a light pat on one of his thighs, causing him to spread his legs.

"Please what? Say it clearly or you won't get what you want." Stephen teases him, smirking at the submissive male under him as he undresses him of his clothes and scatters it on the floor with the rest. Daniel whimpers, he really wasn't a big fan of being teased like this, all he wanted was to finally get fucked by his lovely boyfriend's cock and then cum. But if he wants him to do something to finally get him to fuck him (i.e begging), then he'll do whatever.

"I-I- mmph!" He suddenly got cut off when Stephen leans in for a kiss and Daniel accepts it right away and it turns into a heated but still sloppy makeout session. It only lasted for another good 8 seconds until Stephen stopped, Daniel whimpers at the loss but quickly gets replaced by moaning when Stephen aimlessly kisses at his neck and starts placing more hickeys on it.

"Please..fuck me, fuck me hard and rough with your cock, Daddy!" Daniel begs boldly and submissively. Stephen then smirks again and nods, he then holds up two fingers and puts it close to the latter's closed and wet mouth and said only one word.

"Suck."

Daniel licks his dry lips and nods, opening his salivating mouth, Stephen wasted no time putting it in and it almost choked him, but he definitely didn't mind it at all. He sucks and licks at the two fingers until it was soaked enough, humming pleasantly.

"That's enough." Stephen announces softly as the greenette's mouth opens and lets go of the two imprisoned fingers, which are now wet with his saliva. "Fuck, you made this really wet, you must want this alot, hm?" Stephen says as he directs his two fingers to his tight opening but his eyes are still fixated on his blushing red face. He nods and whimpers in reply, no direct response but he really couldn't care less at the moment.

Stephen inserts his two fingers at once inside of his entrance, making him moan loudly, it was a huge relief for both of them that Daniel's roommate wasn't here at the time and was instead hanging out with a friend. He pumps his fingers inside and outside of his puckering, loosening hole while he also plays with his sensitive nipples by pinching and flicking the little nubs with his other hand, giving them both the equal amount of attention needed.

Daniel made a sound that Stephen understood way too well when he abruptly sensed that he hit his prostate, since he didn't want him to cum so quick, he pulls out, making the greenette whimper and whine.

"Shh, you'll get my cock soon, baby." Stephen assures him in a soft but still alluring tone as he removes his boxers (which was the only undergarment he was wearing) and throws it on the floor, revealing his fully erect and big cock, it was a pleasant view for Daniel's eyes as it was dripping with pre-cum and twitching with want.

"Daddy..put it inside of me, p-please- AH!" He unexpectedly yelps when his cock (and it's entirety) was finally inside of him, filling him up exactly like he wanted. He starts pushing his cock inside and outside of his (not so) loose hole rough and quick, making him moan loudly in pleasure once again. Soon, the room fills up with noises of skin slapping against one another and of Daniel's loud moans and whimpers.

Yes, this was exactly the feeling he needed, the feeling of getting filled up with cum and getting fucked relentlessly by his boyfriend like the little fucktoy that he is. He knows it was rather slutty to have a fantasy as dirty as that, but he's always had that fantasy ever since he and Stephen started going out and has been yearning for it for a long time, so can you really blame him for that?

"Fuck, baby..you're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?"

Daniel, still unable to get a proper response out of his damn throat, only nods and hums in reply, loving the way the tip his cock keeps on hitting his prostate almost everytime, which quickly builds to his incoming and needed orgasm.

"Heh, I wonder what the other students in your school will think of you now when they finally find out how much of a kinky little whore you are for my cock." He comments.

"I wouldn't mind if I have you, Daddy.." Daniel wanted to say but ended up as a loud moan instead.

He gets a good grip of Daniel's own fully erect dick, which was also soaking with pre-cum, and started stroking it fast while ramming his own cock even rougher, both acts making Daniel scream (in a good way).

"Fuck- Daddy! I'm gonna cum..p-please let your little s-slut cum.." Daniel begs in a broken voice, unable to take the overwhelming and overflowing lust and pleasure consuming him any further. Stephen mutters a clear "yes" under his breath before Daniel came, his own semen squirting out of the tip of his dick, covering Stephen's hand with it aswell and he lets go of it soon after. Not too long later, Stephen cums too, riding out his orgasm for awhile before pulling out completely, some of his own semen dripping out when he did. He moves further back to get s better view of him, and oh my fucking God was it nice as hell.

Then he got an idea.

"Cleaning time! On all fours, _now_." Stephen announces and demands. Daniel groans tiredly but still does what he was told, resting his arms and knees on the comfy mattress of the bed while his ass was in the air, he really didn't know what to expect when Stephen did nothing for the first 5 seconds..but then he felt Stephen's hands part his plump cheeks, now he kinda knew what he was gonna do but he was still unsure of it.

Then he felt a sudden flick of (what he thinks is) Stephen's drenched tongue, and his suspicions were correct when Stephen kept on lapping his pointy tongue hungrily at the same spot over and over as he feels his dick harden again.

_Tonight is gonna be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best smut I made, but hope you enjoyed either way.


End file.
